Two Wrongs Make a Right
by fma.lady.Mars
Summary: Edward is gone, Alphonse has his body back and Roy is just now noticing Alphonse for the first time in four years. and before the two understand why they both begin to have feelings for each other and fall in love in a strange and sorrowful way.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Resembles

I don't know exactly when I realized it, but I think it was about two years ago? When I realized that i had been falling in love with the man who had been helping me and my brother for years. I feel so worthless really, for loving you General... But it's the truth. It's probably confusing so I think I'll start at the begging. The day you first saw me in my body, the day you said my name for the first time

Roy

March 17, 1915

I had no idea what i was putting my self into really, all i knew was that i was going into a place that was big, white and scary. Apparently this is the place where brother and i had gone to when we were going to report to a man named Roy Mustang, Master had told me again and again and even begged sometimes to not become a state alchemist. I didn't understand what her problem was really, I just wanted to find Edward is all i told her and she was amazed at first then understood.

'Here goes nothing' i thought as i walked inside the colossal building.

"Um, excuse me!" I asked the women at the front desk, she looked around a little bit wondering where the voice came from "down here!" I spoke up. She looked down and noticed me in aw and I hate it when people do this but she started moeing all over me like how all the women and girls do when I talk to them

"Well hello there sweety, what are you doing in a place like this?" she asked in moe.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to a Mr. Roy Mustang?" I said a little annoyed, she looked surprised at first but then smiled and asked curiously

"What is your business with the General? Are you his son?"

'his son?' I thought "Uh, no. My brother used to work under him"

"Ah, i see... Oh..." she said in somewhat of shock, with a sad face on as well. I'm not sure why really though.

"Is something wrong?" I asked somewhat confused

"By any chance... Would you be the younger brother of Mr. Elric?" I nodded to comfirm it, she just stood there for a moment and then went around the desk to pick up her phone to call some one up. she waited a moment looking at me with sorrow. "Yes, General. There's someone here to see you immediately"

I never said immediately, but whatever.

"... Alphonse Elric sir... I understand... I'll send him up" then she hung up.

"So, what did he say?" I dared to ask

"... Come with me, I'll show you the way to his office" she said happily

A bit curious I followed her into a large hall way which seemed to go on forever, the entire time i kept wonder and pondering what this Mustang guy was like. Most people say that he is a mean person but others say he is a legendarily alchemist like my brother but most say he has a dream to become the fuhrer of our country. To tell the truth I was a bit nervous to meet him.

"Here it is" the women had said to me stopping " if you need anything you know where to find me" she smiled down at me

"Thanks, i will Miss?"

"Clara"

"Ms. Clara, thank you for bringing me. i really appreciate it" I said holding my hand out to shake hers, she gladly shook it back and kept smiling with sad eyes.

"... I really hope you find your brother... We all hope you find him" I looked at her for a moment then she retreated her hand and walked by me. I looked away and stared at the door in front of me and hesitated, not sure why but I did. Reaching out my hand I knocked three times at the door and heard a loud ruckus behind it. it sounded like I gave the person (whoever that is) behind the door a scare.

"... Come in..." a voice gave weakly, but it was deep and rusty a little.

A little scared of what I was going to find when I walked in, I slowly opened the door and peaked my head inside to find a tall slender man rubbing his dark black hair. He wore white gloves that had a red outlined transmutation circle on it.

"Um, excuse me?" I said not really sure what to say, "are you uh. Roy Mustang?"

The man turned around and looked me in the eyes in shock and sorrow. He didn't stop staring at me for the longest time, he was really pale and had a stern look on his face.

"Are you him?" I asked again

"... Yes. Yes that's me" he said silently "and your Alphonse... Right?" I nodded

"It's okay you can come in, Alphonse... Come on" he said holding out his hand gesturing to come inside. I walked over to him and shut the door behind me walking slowly toward the man called Roy Mustang.

"You don't have to be afraid" he said reassuringly not sure what he meant by that but everyone really does treat me like a child... Jerk.

"Incredible" he said aloud to me

"What is?" I asked

"Well, you looked so different from your brother it's hard to believe that you two are related, especially when you were in the armor. Uh! No offence really!"

"No, don't worry about it. I already know about the four years in the armor, so it's okay to talk about it with me! When we were younger we used to get the same compliment as well, people just couldn't believe we were related to each other." both of those were true, I knew about me in the armor and I knew about the incident we had done together. And honestly I still couldn't believe it really.

"Right... Anyway, it's nice to meet you" _  
_

Did everyone know about me and Brother? If so, could they help me? recover lost memories, lost feelings, and more importantly. My lost Brother?

"Well, Mr. Mustang-"

"General, you can call me anything but Mr. Mustang. Okay?"

"Right, sorry. Well General, if it's okay with you... I want to become a State Alchemist!" the look on Roy's face was priceless "I know this is a huge step and I know that there are risks but I want to find ways to get my brother back. Whatever it takes. I'll give my body mind and soul to the Military" I said in a serious tone, standing straight and looking serious toward him. At the time, it seemed that those were the last words you wanted to hear Roy. You were probably thinking I was a fool and that me becoming a State Alchemist was the last thing you had ever wanted me to become a dog of the military. I know how to read a person pretty well, and Roy. Pfft you were no different.

"...Y-Your serious?! Why would you want-"

"To find Edward..." I interrupted

"Ah... Alphonse... Edward is go-"

"No he's not! I don't believe it!"

the look on his face asked 'why?'

" If I become a state Alchemist I'll be able to get the information I need to find him, not only that but I might able to get my memories back so..."

"I've been watching over you and your brother for four years now and to tell the truth I have never seen you act so serious before. Alphonse, if you do this then you will have to take orders from me that are pasted down to me, you will have to do dirty jobs and maybe even kill someone or more on the way... Are you really up to that?"

"I'll do anything" Not even blinking I agreed to this hell on a leash. What i was Getting into, was beyond me. But i made a vow to myself and a promise to Winry, that we would some day be reunited again and that we would be the team we once were.

The two of us stayed quiet for a long time, looking each other straight in the eyes and waiting for a response.

"Alright" he said finally "the exam starts three months from now, if I were you I'd start studying" Saying with a laugh. Surprised at first I beamed a giant smile at him and thanked him over and over again

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was so happy and so full of energy and excitement, but then I realized that I was still with Roy Mustang and snapped out of my childish additude

"Ahem, I appreciate your cooperation sir... So that's all I came here for really, so I'll be on my way-"

"Hold on" he said as I was just about to turn and leave, looking back at him I waited to see what was wrong.

"Sir?" I asked

"Roy"

"sorry"

"I have one condition before I tell the conceal about you"

"What is that?"

I hoped it wasn't something ridiculous like 'you must report to me every day' or 'you have to make sure you don't be rude to the other comrades' or maybe even 'you have to give me your body'...

I think that was a bit much but I was like ten!

"Come over here" he said pointing to the ground really **really** close to him, a little anxious I walked over to him till i was only inches away from his chest

"Close your eyes"

"Huh?" what could this man possibly want to do to me, to tell the truth I was kinda uncomfortable with him near me this close. But I did what he asked me to do and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt something warm wrap around my body, it felt so nice and familiar. I started to relax and melt into the soft and comforting hug that was given to me. Not controlling my body I somehow wrapped my arms around him as well and held him closer to me. The smell somehow seemed to suit him so much and told me everything about him. This man has seen sadness in his life, he has some of brother's sent on him, he is strong but fragile as well. He's a leader. Someone I can trust... With my life.

Roy, as you held me tighter, I could feel a slight relief in you. Like a rose bud finally blossomed in the summer. I smiled softly in your arms and said softly

"I'm here" and that's when you couldn't hold back i think, I felt small tears fall down upon my head. you gasping your tears quietly and holding me closer. As though couldn't get close enough to me. You cried tears of protection and care, I think felt as though you needed to protect me. And that's what you were going to do... And for the first time, I felt something that I haven't felt before.

Trust


	2. Ch 2 Background Check

Ch.2 Background Check

During the next three months, I had spent the time with my teacher... After she kicked my ass and almost drowned me in the lake.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she yelled at me with a fiery aroma surrounding her.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry teacher!" I cried to her, with more than a dozen kitchen knives around my head, thighs and abdomen.

'YOU THINK THAT SOME APOLOGIZE WILL MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU, YOU FUCKING RETARD"

_'that was a little much, I'm not a retard' _I thought she was being a little extreme but then again she does despise State Alchemist... On top of that I heard from Winry that when she found out that my brother was a State Alchemist she almost** Literally** killed us.

"Teacher, look I'm sorr- AHHH!" I yelled dodging a butchers knife by a long shot

"You are not allowed to become a State Alchemist!" She yelled at me

"Why Not!?" I yelled back at her

"Because you'll just end up like Ed! Ah!"

"WHAT?!"

"I shouldn't have said that" she kept whispering as she walked over to her desk grabbing a bottle of meds "I want you to go to your room, now"

"NO, Teacher what did you mean about 'I'll just end up like Ed'? what are you talking about?!" I yelled

"Go to your room!" she yelled again

"Damn it, Teacher what the hell are you talking about!?"

I was for the first time angry. No. I was furious with my Teacher, she knew something about Brother and wasn't saying anything about it. Whatever she knew she really didn't want me to know it, though the next thing I know she walks over to me and slaps me across the face. It was silent for a while, I saw that coming though, she was upset with me and I didn't blame her. She then realized what she did and backed away and seemed shocked. Looking at her with frustration.

"Your going to regret that," I know she doesn't regret anything but this time... I think she did though, with one last glance I stomped out the door and out of the house slamming the door.

It was cold and dark outside with only the moonlight shining out behind the clouds. Gritting my teeth I ran out the fence and right. I wasn't sure where I was going but I just wanted to get away from that place.

'Damn. Damn. Damn,damn,damn,damn!'

"FUCK!"

Yelling so hard, out of breath and not sure where I was... I just needed to let out some steam.  
'why won't she answer me? What did she mean?! Why... WHY?!'

"Um, Excuse me?"

I looked up and saw this boy who looked the same age as me, a little bit smaller than me he wore a green overalls with a white shirt and had a green sweat band with dog ears flop down the sides of his ears. holding his bright blonde hair up. He stared down at me with bright blue eyes like Winry's.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Looking a little concerned

"I- I don't know... I really don't" I gasped out of breath ( considering I ran the entire time)

"that voice... ALPHONSE!" the boy yelled at me "Wait you are Alphonse Elric right?!"

"Um, I uh" I said a little uncomfortable and feeling a little claustrophobic "... Yes?"

"HA! I knew it! It's me! Fletcher Tringham!" he said happily.

"... who?" I asked standing up straight " Oh... you must have met me when I was in the armor, sorry. But to me your a complete stranger" When I said that i didn't mean any harm or rudeness in it, I was just so angry with her. Well, with everything really.

"Huh? What do you mean? Do you not remember me"

"Just the opposite, I don't know who you are period... sigh, I lost my memory"

Sadly, I had to explain the entire thing to this kid named Fletcher, and apparently he told me that we used to be good friends for a while and he told me what Edward knew. We were both in somewhat of shock as well, well me being shock and him being surprised more than anything

"Wow... That's a lot to take in" Fletcher laughed, we were walking down the road trying to find our way around

"Yeah... Me too, it's kinda amazing as well... And kinda scary"

"My thought too when I first realized what my father was actually doing... But enough about that, how have you been lately? Not getting into trouble are you?"

"Nah, I'm actually going to become a state alchemist, just like my brother!"

"Whoa! Seriously?! That's awesome!" Fletcher said his big blue eyes getting larger

"I know right? But my when my teacher found out she got furious with me... Although, I do understand why" The way I had said that was more solemn than angry

"Does she not like state Alchemist?" I turned my head away from him and looked at my shoes instead

"Yeah..." it was silent after that,

"You have no idea where your brother is now do you?"

"None... AH!"

"Huh? What is it? Did you remember something?!"

"Sort of, I remember this girl who was with me... Down in that place you said my brother went into. She said her name was... Um? Crap... What was her name? It was some sort of flower"

"Lily?"

"No"

"Camellia?"

"No"

"Daisy!"

"Not that either..."

"Hmm" we both said at the same time

"How about Fern!"

"... Yes, there's a girl whose name is fern, really?" I responded sarcastically

"Just giving out ideas... What about Ivy?"

"No"

"Iris?"

"No"

"Jasmine!"

"No... (groan)"

"how about I name a whole bunch of flowers!"

"... (sigh) Be my guest"

"Okay here goes:

Holly

Hazel

Heather

Fennel

Fig

Nettle

Laurel

Lilac

Maple

Mallow

Nemophila

Oleander

Orchid

pansy

phlox

poppy

primrose

rue

QUINCE

REED

ROCKET

ROSE?!"

"That's her name!" I yelled before he could move on, Fletcher took a deep breath and panted lightly.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I was just about to go into the S's"

"I didn't even know there where even that many flowers out there"

"Believe me, i could tell you all of them in less then an hour" Fletcher breathed

"I believe you" I laughed "So Rose, I remember me being in this giant ball room alone with no clothes on. It was bright and there were some places on the floor where there was blood. I was terrified and cold, I-I didn't know what to do. Until Rose entered holding a two children. One of them looked like my age, with his arm and leg completely gone"

"Was it his Right arm and left leg?!" Fletcher asked a bit frightened

"Huh? Y-Yeah, How did you-"

"Call it a guess" Liar

"Well, she was also holding a baby. When she saw me however, she was in shock. I asked her where I was and where I was, but all she did was cry"

"..."

"When we got back up to the surface, there was a group of people who must have known her at the entrance"

I soon learned that Fletcher and his brother Russel were in front of the entrance to the underground city, but since they heard of the people coming into the church and left as soon as they could

"Sorry we weren't there when you came out"

"Don't worry about it, we were fine. After we saw all those people out there I sort of pasted out and found myself home..."

"Where's home?"

"Risenmbool, East from here"

" Oh, I see... Hey, is this it?" Fletcher asked looking over to my left, when I looked over I saw a giant sign that said MEAT.

"Yeah, this is it" I said in return "Thank you, this info will really help me Fellmer"

"Fletcher, and your welcome Alphonse!" he said with a smile. He had told me that he and his brother would help me with my memory and the three months of studying for the exam, I told him i appreciated it and he walked off down the path we took.

As i approached the door to the butcher shop, I prepared for the worst. The usual actually, Teacher throwing something painful at me, get a beating, a lecture and then she is totally pissed at me until the next day...

But this was not what i was expecting, remember when i said that she would regret hitting me. Well she did, because when I went through the door into the back I called quietly "I'm home?"

No one is there, until I hear this loud thumping come across the hall and out comes Sig,

"Alphonse! Where have you been?" He asked out of breath, confused I told him what happened and then Teacher popped out into the room. I tensed for a moment and was ready for what was going to come.

"Teacher! Please forgive me for what I said to you earlier, I was seriously out of line and I would appreiciate it if you would... Forgive, me?"

What i wasn't expecting was her to come over to me and hold me tightly in her arms "... Where have you been you fool?" She asked obviously worried

"... I just needed to cool my head" I said a little frightened by her actions towards me " I just wanted to know where my brother was, you knew something that I didn't... And i just got upset, is all. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I asked again

"... Alright" she said. I waited in surprise for a moment "I'll tell you everything"


	3. Ch 3 Rivalry

Ch.3 Rivalry

When you entered the room for the first time, I was frightened. I'm not quite sure what i was expecting but one thing is for sure... When I saw you, I thought I had seen a ghost. The way you looked and acted like him was striking. But I never imagined that i would fall for you.

Alphonse

two days later

Papers among papers, not sure where to start and with them piling up more and more, I tried to work as quickly as I could and maybe even get some sleep tonight if I'm lucky.

"Here's another report from Breda from the South, Havoc's request for more man power down in Lebies, and Furey is asking for more time on the radio that you broke. On top of that-" Hawkeye went on making new piles of request, complaints and so on, on my desk.

"And I'm asking for a raise" She said finally

"Okay, report for the radio from Havoc, power in the South for Lebies and... DAMN IT!" I yelled rubbing my head fericely "HOW THE HELL CAN ANYONE DO THIS AND STILL BE SANE!?"

"you can, sir" Hawkeye replied "This is also an organized complaint from-"

_knock knock_

That one knock made the entire files of paper work I had (almost) completely organized fall to the ground and scattered everywhere! Just my luck.

"...!" I groaned hard as Hawkeye looked at the door

"I'll leave you to your business sir" the collected guns women said as she walked out of the office into the room to the left. Not bothering I laid my head in my hand and groaned loudly

"Come in..."

The door opened and shut, hearing footsteps come closer to my desk. "Having a rough day I see?"

I looked up to find the Brigadier General's Lieutenant standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Ah!" I stammered getting up quickly saluting to him "I didn't expect you Lieutenant Malice Hallenbruger!"

He was that important. He was the Lieutenant of the big man on campus General Roger L. Peterson. Malice Hallenbruger, was a tall man about my height, with long black hair hanging in front of his right gray eye. The left eye was green though. This man was thin and his voice was calm and rustic in a way*

"Please, at ease soldier" Malice said with his hand in the air gesturing to put my hand down, so I did

"What brings you here sir?"

"I just came to check on you. Plus, rumor has it that a Mr. Alphonse Elric has flown into the coupe, is that true General?"

'that didn't take long' I thought to myself

"Why yes it is. I talked to him about two day's ago" I said as he took a seat on the sofa "He asked me if he could become a state alchemist-"

"Just like his big brother, huh? apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it? Ha ha ha!" Malice laughed "(sigh) I am interested in that boy, however"

"Sir?" I asked

"That boy... Don't take any offense to this General but, that boy is quite cute. Wouldn't you say?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir"

'what are you getting at, Malice?' I remember thinking with a lump in my throat

"Well, he's been in that suit of metal for. What, four years? All those years I never imagined he'd be that delectably adorable... I hadn't expected him to be someone that resembled so much like a girl, wouldn't you say, Mustang"

Now that he mentioned it, I had never seen him outside of the armor. Not even a photo of him when he was younger (in this case the same age) Thinking about made me blush a little bit. His hair was getting a bit long, his big hazel eyes and honey colored hair was...

"General?" Malice announced to me, I quickly got out of my thoughts and back to reality "Ah, got you thinking now, did I?"

"HUH?!" I spoke in a embarrassed tone "No, it's not like that sir! I mean he's much younger than both you and I" I said profesionally "We're both men and we shouldn't be thinking something like that"

"Well, I don't know about you... But I love people younger than me. Especially him" Malice said licking his lips

"What?!" I said to him in a harsh tone

"He's a diamond in the reef my friend... And I plane to take him for myself," He said standing up and walking to the door, Without thinking though I ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder firmly

"hm?" He said turning to me slightly

"... Forgive my actions sir... But if you touch Alphonse Elric, if you even try to do anything inappropriate to him, I will report you with sexual harassment towards one of my subordinates"

"Not yet he isn't, I still have a good three months before he's yours" He was right "besides, I can only imagine what you did to his brother..."

"...!" it was only then when I let him go and he walked out of the room with only a wicked laugh under his breath, and it was only then, when i remember Edward and I using each other for our own personal desires...

those late night call out and the personal meetings we had at my home. I would do anything to forget that again

"General?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye behind me looking concerned "Is everything alright?"

though I said nothing to her... But then at the same time I did ask her something else  
"Where is Alphonse?"

"He went down to Dublith to see Mrs. Izumi and her husband for his studying"

"That's all I needed to know" I said walking out of the room completely forgetting my paperwork spread all over the floor.

The thought of that bastard actually thinking about Alphonse like that got on my nerves and made me want to strangle him, Walking became a brisk walk. Saying he was into people younger than him, he's fucking 20 years old! talking about him like Alphonse is a girl. A brisk walk began to get faster. Saying he's delectable? Fucking creep, I could only imagine what he would do to him if Malice ever got his hands on... I soon found myself out side on the steps.

'Alphonse...' I thought, 'If Malice ever got his hands on Alphonse, who knows what kind of disturbing things he would do to him... He's just a child, an innocent 10 year old boy!' I began to worry and become more and more concerned for his safety

'Alphonse... Alphonse...'

'_you said you'd protect him...'_

_I found myself in a violet void standing on top of a black ocean of nothing, when I took a step the ripples would be white and wave out into nothingness._

_'you promised me' I kept looking around and around to see where it was coming from, 'when i let go of your hand' I turned around to find Edward standing right behind me with a saddened look on his face, then tears falling down his cheeks._

_'you would let him get raped by that man?' he asked me_

_"NO! NEVER! NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO HIM!"_

_'... your a liar...'_

_There must have been fear in my eyes cause I could feel my eyes getting dry and they hurt like mad._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, falling to my knees holding my eyes with my hands, crying silently... When i looked up, Edward was gone. Like he was never there to begin with._

_ In the distance I could hear a faint cry that sounded like Alphonse_

_'General? General! Brigadier General! ROY!'_

I had woken up in my office covered in sweat and a small honey blonde haired boy with a bright red coat standing over me, a bright blush grew over my cheeks a little because of his closeness.

"Alphonse?" I said, he gave out a small sigh of relief and smiled at me

"Thank goodness! You scared me!" I looked around a little and found a cloth on my forehead

"Eh, wha- what happened?" I asked looking around

"I was on my way here to Central when i found you on the ground totally pasted out, I didn't know what happened to you!"

"... Did i fall asleep?" i asked looking at him

"...For a little while" Alphonse chuckled, his smile beaming brightly like the sun

"Hmm, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well uh, my teacher kinda got mad at me and uh... Let's just say she needs a little time away from me. Hee hee" From the look on his face he seemed a little scared of getting into it

"I see... Wait, for how long?" I said a little confused

"..." no answer

"How long?"

"... Three months?" he said hesitantly. Three months? No place to go, no one to turn to (that's close) except...

'oh shit'

"Actually, I was kinda wondering if you could do me a favor?" Alphonse wondered, He scooted a little closer to me and seemed a little nervous " Is there some place you could recommend me to? Like some place to for me to stay for a while, to do my studying?!"

I looked at him blankly and didn't say anything, I was kinda surprised he'd ask me.

"ah, I know it's short notice and I know you probably are thinking that I should just go to Winry's place, but I can't! I promised her that when i came back I would have Edward with me-"

"you could stay with me?" I blurted out to him before he said anything else, but after i said that he stared at me for a moment like he couldn't believe me

"S-seriously?" he said to me disbelieving me, at first I couldn't believe I said that but then i thought about it, maybe being closer to Alphonse wouldn't be that bad. Plus it would help me protect him from Malice.

"Ch-Yeah, s'fine. I mean it's only until the exam, right? You can stay at my place for however long" I said with a smile, like it was no problem. Only thing was, I was kinda scared being that close to him for three months. Who knows what kind of things might happen while doing this

"G-G" Little squeaks started spilling out, looking at him with wide confused eyes I found Alphonse tackling me with a surprise attack hug

"Gah!" I yelped

"THANK YOU GENERAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he yelled happily in my ear "You really are amazing like everyone says you are! I can't thank you enough!" His grip around my neck grew tighter, almost too tight actually

"Geh, Alphonse!" I said to him gasping for breath "C-Can't breath! Gahh!"

"Huh? AHH! Sorry!" he yelled letting go quickly, "I'm just so happy, thank you really!"

"Don't worry about it, You can come over when ever. Hell you can come over now if you like?"

"Really? Cause uh..." he stopped talking suddenly

"You need to come over now huh?"

"I'm Sorry, but yeah!" He seemed so embarrassed by it. I laughed a little bit and said it was fine, as long as he had all his stuff ready already, then we could go when i was finished with work

***Malice's voice: if anyone has seen Deadman Wonderland then imagine his voice to sound like Tamaki ^_^**


	4. Ch 4 Moving in with an Unexpected Guest

_**Sorry I haven't written anything for while, been caught up on other stuff plus I'm lazy**_** ;)**

Ch.4 Moving in with an unexpected guest

Driving through the city and into the subdivision, I looked over at the small alchemist to the right of me, he was staring out window with no expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, feeling a little concerned

"huh? Oh! It's nothing! It's just I've never seen this part of the city before..."

Something else though, I knew there was something else as well. Was nervous or...

"This is the first time I've done this" he said finally "living with someone else, it's new y'know"

"Hmph, I admit, it's new to me as well"

"really?"

"Yeah... I mean I've had girls over to hang out at my place now and again, but not anymore"

"Why?" he asked innocently 'So Cute!'

"Ahem, well because i have work. I don't have time to hang out anymore because my work is piling up every day" I said in response, after explaining he seemed to understand a little bit.

"look, if you need anything you can always ask me. Alright?"

"... Okay!" Al responded with a bothersome smile. He didn't look too sure about asking people for help,  
he and his brother are really the same after all. Edward didn't like asking for help either.

"... I um"

"what is it?" I wondered glancing over to him then back at the road

"Will it be okay if i leave now and again? To do some studying with a friend of mine! I don't know if he'll come over here to Central but I would also like help from my teacher too... If... That's alright?"

"Alphonse..." he looked up at me with a worried look " You can do what you like, I'm not your father I'm your friend. Think of it like we're room mates, I have my duties and you have yours, what ever you do is alright. Just don't get in trouble" the worried look on his face turned to a shy happy smile.

"Thanks... Roy" I almost stopped the car but I didn't, I could just feel the heat over my body.

'What the hell am I thinking!? He's a kid! Roy fucking Mustang, stop thinking about him like that!' I thought to myself

As we approached the drive way to my apartment, Alphonse couldn't stop smiling with joy. ( not sure why, but he was really happy)

"Wow! So one of these is your place? It's so clean!"

"(sigh) yup, that's right" I said responding to the happy alchemist, taking our seat belts off at the same time.

"Oh, you'll need this" reaching for my pocket i grabbed the spare house key and gave it to Alphonse who seemed a little confused, but then happy "This is the spare, don't lose it alright?"

he nodded and said okay, "You coming?"

"Uh... You go on up, I'll be there in a second" looking a little unsure he nodded and took himself and his suitcase up the stairs into the apartment.

As soon as he closed the door I leaned in my seat with a large sigh. But right after that i banged my head against the steering wheel and stayed there for a while. Finally i looked up and got out of the car myself.

Thud after thud i walked over into the flat to find a women in a purple dress with bright red lipstick. She was leaning over the couch coochy cooing Alphonse under his chin. I was completely frozen in place with the thought of

'... Ah shit'

"J-J-J-Jessica?!" i stammered. She looked over to me and stopped twiddling with Alphonse's chin and smiled widely at me

"Hi there Musty!" she said sweetly "Oh I was so worried! You took longer to come here! And you brought a boy too!"

I didn't know which was worse, the fact that Alphonse was here and he saw a women from my foster mothers bar or the fact that Jessica was messing with Alphonse.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked getting more embarrased then upset

"Well i came to see you of course. You haven't been at Madame Christmas's for over a week now! We were all getting worried so we decided that I should come and check up on you!"

"You came at the worst possible time" I mumbled face palming into my hand, Alphonse looked at me but said nothing.

"Jessica this is Alphonse Elric, he's going to be staying here at my place for a while"

"Ohh, by staying here a while you wouldn't be replacing me and the others would you?" she woed. My face turning completely red and Alphonse's face turning pink I went back to being serious but flustered

"No, he's here to do research..." realizing how bad that sounded I turned to find Alphonse almost completely traumatized and Jessica moeing

"Ah! Men love is so beautiful isn't it! Especially someone so young, who is finally finding out his true feelings, Oh I could just die at this beautiful realization of love blossoming at the forbidden love between two men and they're rightful ages. Love is the only thing that matters and nothing more!"

"Jessica! I mean he's doing research for an alchemy exam that's coming up in three months! Nothing more! Besides who thinks of that kind of thing!" I yelled at her though she just kept moeing and glamouring boy boy love. "Now if you don't mind I would appreciate you leaving now" I said to her guiding the door open,

"Aw! Say no more! I'll leave you two at it then. Be careful Alphonse, he's a beast in bed! Ah hahaha!"

'Okay... This is the worst day in my life' I thought with all emotions running in my body ( mainly, and I'm ashamed to say this, but naughty thoughts of me and Al together) at this point I'm not sure what Alphonse will do know.

Turning to him a little worried he just stared at the door pointing at the door a little dazed.

"Alphonse, please ignore her. She's just a friend at a bar that I go to is all. I haven't been there in a while so-"

"No, No I just... So where's my room again?" he added quickly, at first I was a little surprised that he even wanted to stay here after that whole scene.

"... Uh! It's uh, this way" I said quickly, leading him down the hall to the right at the end of the hall we both entered a dark red room with no windows. The only furniture in there was a bed, a desk and long drawer near the closet.

Alphonse looked around a little without a word, he went over to the desk and looked inside the desk's drawer and shelves. Then he walked over to the closet and drawer, finally he sat on the bed and felt the bed sheets. In a way, he reminded me of Edward the way he always examined a room before getting too comfortable.  
With that thought I smiled slightly and gazed at his calm but focused eyes.

_I can only imagine what you did to his brother_

The comment from the office with Lieutenant Malice still bothered me, Alphonse was here only to do research... To find Edward, nothing more. He's a child... Just a boy...

"Mustang?" came a voice in front of me, snapping out of my sudden silence I looked down at the boy below me who seemed a little worried "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... So, I'll leave you to unpack. If you don't like the bed sheets you can always pick some out of your own in the linen closet next door. My room and office is down the hall here, so if you need anything just come over and ask" I smiled at him and walked out of the room

"I'm going to go make dinner, is there anything in particular you'd like?" Alphonse thought a moment then answered with a grin

"Stew if you don't mind"

"Stew it is then, it won't take long. Take your time okay?"

"Yes sir! Hee ha!" Alphonse saluted with a grin jokingly, I laughed a little and left the room. Closing the door behind me.

About a half hour later the stew was almost done, it just needed to simmer for a little bit. While it did that I sat in a chair near the kitchen and thought about Malice... If he was serious about taking Alphonse away from me.

Alphonse is so innocent he would hardly know the difference between a bad touch and a good touch... Oh for god's sakes he's not six. I was probably getting a little over my head with wanting to protect Alphonse. I rested my head on my hand and stared into nothingness. Would I be able to live with Edward's younger brother and not be attracted like how I was attracted to Edward?  
I remember the first day I met Edward Elric for the first time.

his eyes were filled with anger and sadness. I remember seeing Alphonse in that suit of Armor that was at least 7' tall. And feeling sorry for them, how i would never know what they felt that day. The day they had preformed the forbidden act... Funny how familiar that sounds.

"*Yawn* Something smells good" I got out of my thoughts and looked behind me to find Alphonse ragged like he had just woken up. His hair was down and flowing behind him and he was wearing a tank top with his black skinny jeans.

I tried my hardest not to blush over the sudden cuteness in his tired eyes, turning away from him fast I walked over to the stew and lifted the lid to see if it was done.

"Ummm... The stew is done" I said shyly

"Great, I'm starving" he walked over to the nearest chair and sat down at the table. Yawning again I served us both a hot bowl of stew. Going over to the pantry, I grabbed bowl of bread and placed it on the table. Then placing the two bowls of stew to each other, Rubbing his eyes once again he looked at it and took a sniff at it. He closed his eyes and smiled,

"hmmm, smells good" he said grabbing the spoon and digging in, blowing softly i watched him take a bit and taste the hot stew... To be honest I felt like a pervert for looking at Alphonse's lips and imagining me and him...

'Oh Christ not again' I thought to myself.

"What's wrong? Your not eating?"

"Huh? Oh, no I was just about to dig in"

I looked down at the stew and tasted it myself, "... Something is wrong with it" Alphonse looked up at me and looked a little confused

"What do you mean?" he asked tilting his head a little. I tasted it again and then realized what was wrong

"I forgot the milk" with that Alphonse just stared at me for a moment then burst out laughing with all his might, I watched him and rubbed my head a little embarrassed and a little happy to see that smile that Alphonse always wanted to show when he was inside the armor for over four years.

When I watched you smile and laugh, the wheels in my mind started turning I began to realize how much he and his brother resembled each other and how that was one of the reasons I fell in love with you to begin with. But just because you looked a little like him it didn't stop me from not seeing all of you, seeing the true you Al. I loved you because of you... Not because you resembled him.

Is that so wrong?

Edward

(In Munich Germany, 1922)

Edward was walking along the street side with a man who closely resembled Alphonse Elric but with brighter hair and blue eyes, as they walked along the streets Edward stopped, turned around and looked up at the sky. It was bright and blue with the sun setting beautifully.

As he stared up at the sky and smiled as he closed his eyes and felt the soft wind brush against his face he said to himself softly

"Take care of him, Roy"

"Edward san? What's wrong?" the man asked walking a little bit closer to Edward, As Edward turned around he looked at the man with a smile and small pebbles of tears in his eyes, the way he stood was in front of the setting sun with the wind blowing leaves, the sun was making his beautiful hair shimmer and dance in the evening wind.

His eyes seemed a little more delicate than before, as he stared at the man he answered

"I was just thinking about Al" he answered "Let's go Hei" when he walked over to Heiderich he reached out and grabbed his hand, walking closely beside him. Heiderich smiled and the two walked the rest of the way home together. The whole way Edward was thinking about his little brother and Roy Mustang, and how someday he would come home and bring Alfons Heiderich with him.

(In Amestris, 1915)

As I saw Alphonse leave and go off to bed, I began to think deeper and deeper about taking care of him. That ended quickly after I heard Malice talking smoothly in my mind the same phrase over and over again.

_icanonlyimaginewhatyoudidtohisbrotherIcanonlyimagi newhatyoudidtohisbrotherIcanonlyimaginewhatyoudidt ohisbrotherIcanonlyimaginewhatyoudidtohisbrotherIc anonlyimaginewhatyoudidtohisbrother..._

I can only imagine what you did to his brother...

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'


End file.
